Atlantica
.Atlantica is a currently destroyed world in the Twilight Soul Universe. It was full of fish, merfolk, and other undersea creatures. Tranquil Grotto Tranquil Grotto is the starting point in Atlantica. There are no heartless in this area, only a mysterious large clam. Undersea Valley The Undersea Valley was a large area in Atlantica. If you were just learning to swim, and couldn't go past Calm Depths yet, a friendly dolphin would let you grab onto him and he would take you to the Sunken Ship. Enemies Found in the Undersea Valley *Sea Neon *Sheltering Zone *Darkball *Screwdiver Calm Depths Calm Depths was the ocean current that was used to get to other places around Atlantica Undersea Cave The Undersea Cave was just past Calm Depths and above it was the Undersea Gorge Enemies Found in the Undersea Cave *Darkball *White Mushroom Undersea Gorge The Undersea Gorge was the "hub" of Atlantica. To your right, was the Undersea Garden and Undersea Cave. To the left of you was Ariel's Grotto and a much shorter way to get to the Sunken Ship. Right in front of you was the entrance to the Undersea Courtyard which then led you to King Triton's Palace. Enemies Found in the Undersea Gorge *Darkball *Screwdiver Ariel's Grotto Ariel stored all of her secret treasures from the human world here. This is the place where she went with Flounder if she was feeling a little down. Undersea Garden Although it was a small place, that you could've easily missed, the Undersea Garden was the place to go if you were feeling a little blue. Enemies Found in the Undersea Garden *Screwdiver Undersea Courtyard If you wanted to hear one of Sebastian's songs, this was the place to go! Triton's Palace This was a very small area. The most you could see is coral, roads going to the palace, and some clams. Not much went on here (except for the fact that this is the place where Ursula attacked King Triton right before Atlantica's demise!) Enemies Found in Triton's Palace *Aquatank *Screwdiver King Triton's Throne Room Need to have a word with the king? This was the place to go! Here you could find King Triton and Sebastian. Sunken Ship Right past Calm Depths lied the Sunken Ship. This was a dark area, the sun couldn't penetrate this area because it was so far down. This was the place Ariel often went to go find some things from the world above. Enemies Found in the Sunken Ship (area) *Search Ghost *Darkball *Screwdiver *Aquatank *Sea Neon *Sheltering Zone *Glut the Shark (later turned into the prehistoric Megalodon by Ursula shortly before Atlantica's demise) Tidal Abyss Possibly the darkest area in Atlantica. The Tidal Abyss was filled with undersea volcanoes and heartless. Although no one went to the Tidal Abyss for fun, the only reason they would go through it was to get to Ursula's Lair. Enemies Found in Tidal Abyss *Darkball *Search Ghost Ursula's Lair Located inside the remains of a dead sea serpent was Ursula's Lair. It housed Ursula the Sea Witch and her two pet eels Flotsam and Jetsam Enemies Found in Ursula's Lair *Ursula the Sea Witch *Flotsam *Jetsam Trivia *To our knowledge, Atlantica is the only world that was almost completely covered by water. *The ruler of this world, King Triton, was killed by Ursula the Sea Witch in the "Undersea War". *The Undersea War was the final battle fought in Atlantica. Sadly, the Darkness won this battle. *A survivor from Atlantica (who now resides in Traverse Town), still believes forks (or dinglehoppers as he calls them), are to be used to straighten your hair. *Although Atlantica is gone, it is only one of the many worlds that were destroyed by the Darkness. Category:World